Virgil Sanders
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Untitled.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | Virgil Sanders |- |'Also known as:' | Beast, Emo Nightmare, Hot Topic, Sunshine, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, Negative Nancy, Doctor Gloom, Jack Smellington, Count Woe-laf, Jason Toddler, Jerky McJerk Face, Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce, Surly Temple, J. D-lightful, Marilyn Morose, Panic! at the Everywhere, Incredible Sulk, Charlie Frown |- | Title: | Anxiety/Anxious Side |- | Associated with: | Anxiety, Negativity, Vigilance |- | Likes: | My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Tumblr, Myspace |- | Dislikes: | Being the center of attention. |- |} Etymology Virgil's name is stated to be of Latin origin of unknown meaning, but it is theorized to be deviated from "vigil." ''Joan had also stated that they wanted Virgil's name to "fit with Roman someway" and there was a Roman poet named Virgil. There was also a character in the story "Dante's Inferno" named Virgil who assisted Dante out of the underworld (much like what happens in Accepting Anxiety Part 2, where Virgil helped Thomas and the other sides out of his room. Physical Appearance Virgil 1.0 * Black Plaid Jacket * Black T-Shirt * Black Eyeliner/Eyeshadow * Black Ripped Jeans * Black Tennis-shoes Virgil 2.0 * Custom Black and Purple Plaid Jacket with a ''Storm Cloud Logo * Dyed Purple H&M Long Sleeved Shirt * Black Eyeshadow * Black Ripped Jeans Representation Virgil represents Thomas's anxiety and caution. He is dark and "angsty" and is the counterpart to Roman, Thomas's creativity. He is the voice of reason, much like Logan, but does not attempt to solve the problems he sees in the same ways Logan does. He represents all of Thomas's fear, edginess, and overall dark nature. Virgil is a self-deprecating emo (implied by Roman and Virgil himself), and has gone through the most development from being an antagonist in the early episodes he appeared in to a normal side that regularly appears as a main character to represent Thomas gradually becoming comfortable with his anxiety. Characteristics He finds that he does not fit within a specific Hogwarts House, unlike the other sides and Thomas. This was specified in the video Fitting In where in they all went through the different facet's personality traits and what they do, due to Virgil being uncomfortable with his place in the group. Virgil does not “rise up” like the other sides do. It is something you wouldn’t notice unless you really rewatch the episodes. In the episode “Moving On 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup” Virgil says, “Woah, that was new for me. I’ve never done that whole rising up thing.” It is also notable that in the episode “Can Lying Be Good??” The new character introduced, Deceit, does not rise up. When he shows up disguised as Patton in the beginning of the video, Thomas yelps and says, “Hey there Patton, I didn’t see you rise up there.” Room Virgil's Room is described as "the corner of Thomas' mind to enhance his Anxiety." The room also has a negative effect on the Sides, causing "their main functions to work to drive Thomas far over to the other end of that Yerkes-Dodson curve." Etymology Virgil's name was stated to be of ''Latin origin of unknown meaning, but it is theorized to be deviated from "vigil." ''Joan had also stated that they wanted Virgil's name to "fit with Roman someway" and there was a Roman poet named Virgil. There was also a character in the story "Dante's Inferno" named Virgil who assisted Dante out of the underworld (much like what happens in Accepting Anxiety Part 2. Relationships Roman Virgil's relationship with Roman is a bit of a rocky one; they almost always are at odds, the only time they're on the same side in a video (before the Accepting Anxiety arc) is during the Growing Up video, in which what Anxiety suggests is shoved to the side eventually. They slowly seem to be patching this up, however, as Roman is attempting to lessen the insults and Virgil does notice this. Patton Virgil seems to get along with Patton the best of all the other sides, stating that Patton is “a funny guy” in Accepting Anxiety’ part two. Patton cares a lot about Virgil. Logan Virgil and Logan have in common that they both see the more “realistic” side of life, although they had several discussions, most notably in the ‘Negative thinking‘ video. In this video, Virgil insults Logan several times, and at the end, he acts surprised when Logan compliments him on the debate, saying that “I thought you didn’t like me.” Deceit Virgil is already suspicious throughout the rest of the video, but at the point where we as the audience are meant to notice something's up is when Virgil knows for sure that it's Deceit but doesn't make an effort to say it, likely because he knows what will happen if he tries to say it. Virgil and Deceit seem to know one another more than the other sides know Virgil. Trivia Category:Sanders Sides